Un retour de mission difficile
by Lau'Lu
Summary: Deeks rentre d'une longue mission d'infiltration pour la LAPD mais les retrouvailles avec l'équipe ne vont pas se passer comme il l'aurait souhaité...
1. Chapitre 1

**Coucou tout le monde :) je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;)**

**DISCLAIMER : NCIS LA et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Deeks arrive enfin chez lui, son appartement lui a manqué, son chien lui a manqué mais cela n'est rien comparé au manque qu'il a ressenti lors de ces deux mois sous couverture pour la LAPD loin de sa coéquipière. Il rentre donc enfin chez lui prêt à retrouver sa vie au NCIS et surtout sa partenaire. Il passe la nuit à se reposer même s'il a du mal à trouver le sommeil, il a une mauvaise impression mais il ne sait pas pourquoi. Cependant la nuit passe vite et il se prépare de bonne heure pour aller à l'OPS, il veut arriver en avance et leur faire la surprise de son retour car en réalité sa mission c'est finie avec une bonne semaine de moins que prévu.

Il arrive à l'OPS ce matin avec une demie heure d'avance et est surpris de ne trouver personne. Il s'assoit donc à son bureau et décide d'attendre patiemment l'arrivée de ses collègues tout en buvant son café et en lisant son journal. Les minutes passent et personne n'arrive, Deeks décide donc d'aller faire un tour au gymnase, qui sait peut-être qu'ils s'entraînent là-bas. Une fois arrivé au gymnase il croise d'autres agents mais ses collègues sont introuvables. En temps normal le blondinet ne s'inquiète pas pour quelques minutes de retard mais la mauvaise impression qu'il avait hier soir en se couchant refait surface lorsqu'il se dirige à nouveau vers les bureaux.

Cela fait maintenant près d'une heure qu'ils auraient tous dû être là quand il voit arriver Nell et Éric qui sont plus que surpris de le voir.

« - Deeks ? dit Nell

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ajoute Éric

- J'ai fini ma mission plus tôt que prévu mais peu importe, pourquoi personne n'est là ? Où sont-ils tous passés ? » leur demande-t-il inquiet.

Un regard passe entre les deux analystes que Deeks ne rate pas. Il en est sûr, quelque chose s'est passé et il a réellement peur de la réponse qu'ils vont lui donner. Nell n'ose plus regarder Deeks en face et Éric ne trouve pas les mots pour expliquer la situation.

« - Allez les gars dites moi ce qu'il se passe ! s'impatiente quelque peu Deeks

- Hum... Bah en fait... tente d'expliquer Éric avant que Nell ne prenne son courage à deux mains et ne lui dise

- Kensi est à l'hôpital ! »

Deeks sent son cœur s'arrêter pendant un moment, heureusement qu'il est à côté de sa chaise car sinon il aurait fini par terre tellement la nouvelle le laisse sans voix. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour et il s'imagine le pire, si Kensi se retrouve à l'hôpital c'est en partie à cause de lui, il n'a pas été là pour la protéger comme un coéquipier se doit de le faire. Il faut qu'il la voit de ses propre yeux qu'il soit sûr qu'elle va s'en sortir. Deeks se perd dans ces pensées et ne voit ni n'entend ce qu'il se passe autour de lui, il n'entend pas Nell qui tente de lui expliquer que tout va s'arranger, que Kensi est forte et qu'elle va s'en sortir...

« - Je veux la voir ! dit-il soudainement en se levant et en bousculant à moitié Nell qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui

- Deeks ça ne sert à rien, elle est encore au bloc, tente de le raisonner Nell

- C'est pas grave je veux quand même la voir !

- D'accord, si tu veux mais on t'accompagne, t'es pas en état de conduire. » réplique Éric.

Les deux analystes n'ont pas le temps de réaliser que Deeks se dirige déjà vers la sortie, et ils n'ont pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se fait silencieusement, Deeks n'ose pas leur demander ce qui est arrivé à Kensi de peur que cela ne soit trop grave et ses deux amis n'osent pas parler ou lui demander comment il va car rien qu'en voyant son visage ils savent qu'il ne va pas bien et qu'il s'inquiète pour sa partenaire. La tension monte dans l'habitacle au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchent de l'hôpital, la voiture est à peine garée que Deeks cours déjà vers l'entrée suivi de près par Nell et Éric. Les trois jeunes gens arrivent enfin dans la salle d'attente où se trouve déjà Hetty, Callen et Sam qui sont plus que surpris de voir Deeks entouré des deux analystes. Un silence lourd de sens passe alors entre eux avant que Deeks ne prenne enfin la parole.

« - Comment va-t-elle ? dit-il la gorge nouée

- M. Deeks votre coéquipière est en ce moment même au bloc opératoire, nous n'en savons pas plus mais permettez moi de vous demander que faites vous ici ? s'enquit Hetty

- Ma mission a fini plus tôt que prévu mais c'est pas important ! Que c'est-il passé et pourquoi personne ne m'a appelé pour me prévenir ? hausse-t-il le ton

- Deeks, ta mission n'était pas censée être finie et on ne voulait pas te contacter et risquer qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi aussi, un agent à l'hôpital c'est assez... lui explique calmement Callen

- Mais c'est ma partenaire, vous auriez quand même dû me prévenir ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de me tenir à l'écart comme ça, imagine que Sam se soit retrouvé à l'hôpital sans que tu le saches, comment aurais-tu réagi ? réplique Deeks

- Deeks, là n'est pas la question, tu n'étais pas là et on ne savait même pas comment te joindre !

- Hetty a toujours un numéro d'urgence les gars ! Et je sais que j'étais pas là pour la protéger tu crois quoi ? s'énerve Deeks

- On était là et on n'a rien pu faire... se lamente Sam

- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? » demande à nouveau Deeks.

Cependant personne n'a le temps de lui répondre, les portes s'ouvrent et un chirurgien fait son entrée dans la salle d'attente, tous les visages se tournent alors vers lui.

* * *

**Voilà voilà... Pour être honnête la suite n'est pas écrite alors dites moi quel genre de suite vous voulez et j'aviserai ;)  
À bientôt :D**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Je vous adore, vous êtes trop gentils :) j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant que le premier chapitre...  
**

**Et vous pouvez remercier EloOdie pour m'avoir poussé à publier plus vite ! **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

_Cependant personne n'a le temps de lui répondre, les portes s'ouvrent et un chirurgien fait son entrée dans la salle d'attente, tous les visages se tournent alors vers lui._

« - Famille de mademoiselle Blye ? demande le chirurgien

- Oui ! » répond simplement leur patronne.

Le chirurgien fait alors signe à Hetty de le suivre et la petite femme s'exécute. Ils disparaissent derrière les portes de la salle d'attente et laisse une équipe complètement abattue dans la salle. Le chirurgien n'a rien dit, il n'a pas dit qu'elle s'en est sortie, il n'a pas dit qu'elle ne s'en est pas sortie. Que dire ou bien même que faire dans un moment pareil ? Personne ne le sait et c'est bien cela le problème car le pire des scénarios court dans la tête de toute l'équipe.

Deeks s'assoit sur la chaise la plus proche et se prend la tête entre les mains. Il s'en veut, il n'a pas été là pour protéger la seule personne à qui il tient vraiment, pourquoi a-t-il accepté cette mission en sachant qu'elle l'éloignerait de celle qu'il aime ? Car oui, durant c'est deux mois il s'est bien rendu compte qu'il ne ressentait pas seulement de l'amitié pour sa partenaire mais bien plus... Le jeune détective se perd à nouveau dans ses pensées et se fait la promesse que plus jamais il ne laissera quelqu'un ou quelque chose faire du mal à la femme qu'il aime. Mais oui, cela lui revient personne ne lui a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. Il relève alors la tête et regarde ses équipiers.

« - Alors est-ce que l'un d'entre vous veut bien me dire pourquoi ma partenaire se retrouve à l'hôpital ? À part le fait que je n'étais pas là pour la protéger car ça, je le sais déjà... murmure-t-il

- Deeks t'étais pas là mais nous on y était et on n'a rien pu faire alors ne te blame pas ça ne sert à rien, réplique Sam calmement

- Sam j'ai pas envie de parler de ça, je veux juste savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, rétorque Deeks d'une voix à peine audible

- On était parti interroger des témoins et l'interrogatoire a mal tourné, explique Callen

- Et ? s'impatiente Deeks qui en a marre de voir ses collègues tourner autour du pot

- On s'est retrouvé prit au piège dans une fusillade, continue alors Callen

- Elle s'est pris une balle ? veut savoir Deeks

- Elle en a reçu une dans l'abdomen et une dans l'épaule...

- Quoi ? Elle a reçu deux balles ? s'exclame Deeks

- Oui, répond honteusement Sam qui s'en veut de ne pas avoir pu protéger celle qu'il considère comme sa petite sœur

- Et elle a aussi perdu beaucoup de sang, ajoute Callen qui n'ose plus regarder Deeks dans les yeux tellement ils débordent de chagrin

- Comment ça perdu beaucoup de sang ? L'ambulance a mis trop longtemps à arriver ? s'enquit Deeks qui veut savoir la vérité

- Bah on n'a pas tout de suite vu qu'elle était touchée et les tirs n'avaient toujours pas cessé alors on a perdu une minute avant d'appeler les secours... dit piteusement Sam

- Mais comment c'est possible ! Vous rigolez ou quoi ? Vous ne vous êtes pas rendu compte que Kensi était à terre ! Vous êtes censés la protéger quand je ne suis pas là ! s'énerve Deeks en se levant de sa chaise pour faire face aux deux agents

- C'est bon Deeks tu crois qu'on ne le sait pas tout ça ? Tu crois qu'on ne s'en veut pas de ne pas s'en être rendu compte ? Mais toi non plus tu n'étais pas là pour la protéger et c'est ta coéquipière... lui répond Callen qui s'énerve à son tour

- Je sais que j'étais pas là, murmure Deeks honteusement

- Bon les gars on ne va pas s'énerver maintenant, d'accord ? On va tous s'asseoir, attendre calmement que Hetty revienne et ne pas se disputer parce que ça sert à rien ! » intervient Nell.

À ces mots les trois hommes se calment et se rassoient gentiment sur les chaises en plastique de la salle d'attente. Tout le monde s'en veut de ce qui est arrivé à Kensi même si au final ce n'est la faute de personne sauf de ce criminel qui lui a tiré dessus. Ils attendent tous impatiemment le retour de leur patronne, mais les minutes semblent durer des heures et les portes de la salle d'attente ne semblent pas vouloir s'ouvrir. Callen et Sam sont assis côte à côte mais ne se parlent pas, une sorte de communication silencieuse à lieu entre les deux collègues. Les deux analystes se trouvent assis face aux deux hommes et chuchotent entre eux des mots qui se veulent rassurant sur la santé de leur amie. De son coté Deeks se retrouve assis, la tête entre les mains et il ne sait plus quoi penser. Sa partenaire se retrouve à l'hôpital par sa faute, s'il avait été là il l'aurait protégé et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé mais le pire de tout c'est que personne n'a osé l'appeler pour le tenir au courant de la situation. La seule chose qu'il espère maintenant c'est que Kensi s'en sorte et qu'elle lui pardonne de ne pas avoir été là pour elle même s'il lui avait promis de toujours rester à ses côtés. C'est alors que la proposition que Hetty lui a fait de devenir un agent du NCIS lui revient en tête, si seulement il avait signé ces fichus papiers il n'aurait pas dû aller en mission pour la LAPD et peut-être que Kensi ne serait pas à l'hôpital... Ses pensées s'arrêtent nettes quand les portes de la salle d'attente s'ouvrent. Toutes les têtes se tournent alors vers les portes qui laissent apparaître Hetty.

* * *

**Ça y est, vous me détestez pour avoir coupé mon chapitre ici ? Bah c'est pas grave, moi je vous aime quand même :) **

**Alors dites moi ça doit être une bonne nouvelle ou une mauvaise nouvelle que Hetty leurs apporte ?**

**À bientôt pour la suite ;)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review vous êtes vraiment trop gentils :D**

**Enfin vous allez savoir comment va Kensi ! ;)**

* * *

_Toutes les têtes se tournent alors vers les portes qui laissent apparaître Hetty._

En un éclair, toute l'équipe se lève pour faire face à leur patronne et c'est lorsque les portes se referment derrière elle que Hetty décide d'annoncer la nouvelle.

« - Mademoiselle Blye devrait s'en sortir... dit-elle simplement avant d'aller s'asseoir

- Et c'est tout ? demande Deeks qui veut en savoir plus

- Pour l'instant oui, c'est tout ! Les médecins ne veulent pas se prononcer tant que votre équipière ne se sera pas réveillée, lui explique-t-elle calmement

- Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ? demande Deeks

- Une infirmière viendra nous chercher lorsque votre équipière sera dans sa chambre. »

Personne ne répond à Hetty car tous savent que cela ne servirait à rien, il faut simplement prendre son mal en patience et attendre qu'une infirmière vienne les chercher. Ils se rassoient alors sauf Deeks qui ne tient plus immobile, il fait les cents pas dans la salle d'attente en se rongeant les ongles. Le temps passe, cela fait maintenant vingt minutes qu'ils attendent tous l'arrivée de cette fameuse infirmière et enfin les portes s'ouvrent, elle apparaît et s'adresse directement à Hetty.

« - Mademoiselle Blye se trouve dans la chambre 162, vous pouvez aller la voir si vous le désirez mais un seul à la fois, annonce l'infirmière

- Je vous remercie ! » lui répond Hetty.

L'infirmière sort donc de la salle d'attente et c'est alors que tous se demande qui va aller voir Kensi en premier.

« - J'y vais en dernier ! annonce Deeks en se rasseyant ce qui surprend tout le monde

- Tu ne veux pas la voir ? lui demande Callen

- Si mais j'y vais en dernier parce qu'une fois que je suis dans sa chambre je ne la quitte plus ! explique-t-il

- Si tu le dis...

- Tu veux dire quoi par là ? s'énerve le blond

- Bah tu l'as bien quitté pendant deux mois ! Qui nous dit que tu ne vas pas repartir ? réplique Callen

- Monsieur Callen allez donc voir Mademoiselle Blye et faites vite, nous voulons la voir aussi ! les interrompt Hetty avant que les choses ne tournent mal

- J'y vais. » lance Callen avant de jeter un regard noir à Deeks.

Ils attendent donc dans la salle d'attente tandis que Callen se dirige vers la chambre de Kensi. Arrivé devant sa chambre il n'ose pas entrer mais s'y résout finalement, il s'approche du lit où est allongé la jeune femme. Tous ces tuyaux qui la maintiennent en vie sont effrayants mais Callen ne laisse rien paraître, il s'approche d'elle, lui caresse le front et lui murmure à l'oreille des mots d'excuse avant de quitter rapidement la chambre. Il ne supporte pas la vision de sa "petite sœur" ainsi affaiblit entre la vie et la mort, il retourne alors dans la salle d'attente où il ne dit rien et s'assoit simplement à côté de Sam alors que Nell se dirige vers la chambre de Kensi. Chacun passe alors environ cinq minutes avec Kensi et la salle d'attente se vide au fur et à mesure pour ne rester plus que Deeks et Hetty.

« - Hetty ? demande timidement l'agent de liaison

- Oui...

- Qu'est-ce qu'a réellement dit le médecin ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dis, il faut attendre que votre partenaire se réveille avant de pouvoir voir les dommages qu'ont causé ces deux balles. Ne vous en faites pas elle va se réveiller, tente de le rassurer Hetty

- J'espère que vous dites vrai ! murmure-t-il

- Tout ira bien...

- Hetty est-ce que vous êtes toujours d'accord pour que je devienne un agent du NCIS ?

- Bien sûr, mais je refuse que vous signez les papiers pour de mauvaises raisons ! l'avertit-elle

- Kensi c'est fait tirer dessus alors que j'étais sous couverture pour la LAPD ! Je ne veux pas que ça recommence, c'est ma partenaire je me dois de la protéger même au péril de ma propre vie s'il le faut ! Et je refuse d'être à nouveau séparé d'elle, ou de l'équipe, le NCIS est comme ma deuxième maison je veux devenir un agent Hetty... explique-t-il

- Bien, vous devrez suivre quelques stages de remise à niveau mais vous ne devriez pas avoir de mal à suivre, l'informe la petite femme, maintenant si vous le permettez je vais aller voir votre partenaire un instant et vous pourrez y aller juste après.

- Merci Hetty. »

Un simple hochement de tête et Hetty se lève pour se diriger vers la chambre de son seul agent féminin laissant derrière elle un Deeks qui cogite de plus en plus. Et si Kensi lui en veut à tel point qu'elle ne veuille plus travailler avec lui ? Et si Callen et Sam ne le veulent pas dans l'équipe comme un membre permanent ? Et si tout simplement il ne fait pas un bon agent ? Car dans le fond c'est un flic, pas un agent ! Pourquoi en a-t-il parlé à Hetty ? Maintenant elle s'attend à avoir les papiers signés sur son bureau rapidement... Non, c'est décidé avant de signer quoi que ce soit il demandera l'avis de Kensi car au final s'il veut devenir agent c'est pour rester auprès d'elle alors qu'il se peut qu'elle ne veuille pas de lui à ses côtés tous les jours ! Que va-t-il bien pouvoir faire ?

Alors qu'il se pose encore mille questions, Hetty revient et lui fait signe que la place est libre, il peut aller veiller sur sa partenaire. Il se lève alors enfin de cette chaise en plastique prêt à aller voir celle pour qui il est prêt à tout.

* * *

**Allez ne vous en faites pas, promis au prochain chapitre il y aura du Densi à gogo :D**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu en tout cas ...**

**À bientôt ;)**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review, de mettre en favoris ou de " follow " c'est grâce à vous que je continue ma fiction ! :D**

* * *

_Il se lève alors enfin de cette chaise en plastique prêt à aller voir celle pour qui il est prêt à tout._

Deeks marche lentement dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, les chambres défilent, 160, 161 et enfin la chambre 162. Il se trouve devant la chambre de Kensi mais contrairement à son habitude il est gêné et timide, entrer dans cette chambre d'hôpital va changer beaucoup de choses et il le sait.

Le détective entre timidement dans la chambre de sa partenaire mais la porte est à peine entrouverte qu'il a envie de la refermer et de faire demi tour cependant il ne peut pas car il faut qu'il soit présent pour elle ! Il entre donc dans la chambre et referme la porte derrière lui sans faire le moindre bruit avant de se diriger vers le lit de Kensi. Il s'assoit sur le fauteuil qui se trouve à côté du lit d'hôpital où repose sa partenaire, elle semble dormir paisiblement mais malheureusement c'est loin d'être le cas.

Kensi souffre et même si les médicaments l'aident un temps soit peu il connaît très bien la douleur ressentie lorsque l'on reçoit deux balles, il en a lui même fait l'expérience dans le passé. Si seulement le drame avait pu être évité...

Deeks est maintenant assis et tout en regardant sa partenaire il prend sa main dans la sienne et lui caresse les cheveux de l'autre.

« Hey princesse ! Il faut vraiment que tu te réveilles, tu le sais ça ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser tout seul parce que je sais que je t'ai laissé pour ma mission mais je te promets que si tu te réveilles je ne te laisserais plus jamais. Tu pourras même m'insulter, me frapper, faire tout ce que tu veux de moi mais je t'en supplie Kens' ouvre les yeux... »

Deeks lui chuchote alors tout ce qui lui passe par la tête en passant par des excuses pour ne pas avoir été présent mais aussi par ses blagues habituelles et un tas d'autres choses.

Au bout d'une heure de paroles incessantes, une infirmière entre dans la chambre et annonce au détective que les heures de visites sont terminées. Deeks se lève alors nonchalamment et embrasse Kensi sur le front avant de partir et de lui dire qu'il reviendra la voir demain.

Deeks rentre chez lui mais ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Kensi durant tout le trajet. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit en infiltration le jour où elle avait le plus besoin de lui ? Une chose est sûre, il ne se pardonnera jamais le fait de ne pas avoir été présent pour elle et il sait pertinemment que si il est incapable de se le pardonner elle ne pourra pas non plus le lui pardonner.

Le trajet de l'hôpital à chez lui est assez court, il se gare donc finalement devant son appartement, sort de sa voiture et grimpe les escaliers avant de déverrouiller sa porte et de se retrouver face à un Monty surexcité de voir son maître. Malheureusement Deeks n'est pas d'humeur joyeuse et son chien s'en rend vite compte lorsqu'il s'affale sur le canapé, Monty vient poser sa tête sur ses genoux.

« Hey Monty ! Heureusement que t'es là toi... »

Les heures passent et Deeks ne trouve pas le sommeil, il a allumé la télévision pour avoir un bruit de fond et caresse la tête de Monty mais son esprit est ailleurs. Ses pensées ne vont vers qu'une seule personne pour le moment, Kensi. Il ne veut qu'une seule chose, être à son chevet. Il aurait dû dire non à l'infirmière, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pu rester avec elle ? Il n'aurait rien fait de mal, il aurait seulement dormi dans le fauteuil en lui tenant la main. Il ne veut pas rater son réveil alors c'est décidé, demain il retourne à l'hôpital et même si les heures de visites sont finies il restera au chevet de sa partenaire, il ne la laissera plus jamais seule.

Le matin arrive plus rapidement que prévu, Deeks prend une douche en quatrième vitesse, mange un bout, boit son café et monte vite en voiture après avoir déposé son chien chez la voisine pour se rendre à l'hôpital et ne plus en sortir tant que Kensi y sera.

Lorsqu'il arrive à l'hôpital il se dirige immédiatement vers la chambre de Kensi qui ne s'est toujours pas réveillée à son plus grand désespoir. Il reprend donc place dans ce fauteuil après lui avoir embrassé le front et pris la main.

« Bon alors Kens' c'est quand que tu me montre tes magnifiques yeux ? Il va falloir que tu te réveilles bientôt, d'accord ? »

Cependant Deeks n'a pas le temps de continuer son petit monologue que le médecin entre dans la chambre.

« - Monsieur ? demande le médecin

- Marty Deeks, je suis un ami de Kensi

- Bonjour monsieur Deeks... les deux hommes échangent une poignée de mains

- Alors comment va-t-elle ? ne peut s'empêcher de demander Deeks

- Et bien, par chance les balles n'ont touché aucun organe vital et ses signes vitaux sont tous encourageants et si j'en crois mon expérience elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

- D'accord, merci docteur ! »

Le médecin quitte alors la chambre après avoir vérifier une dernière fois tous les moniteurs et Deeks se retrouve à nouveau seul avec sa partenaire.

« Kensi, Kensi, Kensi... tu sais que tu m'as fait super peur quand même ! Quand ils m'ont dit que tu étais à l'hôpital mon monde s'est écroulé, franchement princesse je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir été là pour toi, j'espère qu'un jour tu réussiras me pardonner. »

Deeks n'en peut plus de parler dans le vide, il veut qu'elle l'entende, qu'elle lui réponde mais malheureusement il n'a pas le choix. C'est à elle de se réveiller et dès qu'elle aura ouvert les yeux il lui dira réellement ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre et encore moins de la perdre sans qu'elle sache ce qu'il ressent pour elle. Ce n'est plus seulement sa partenaire ou son amie mais c'est aussi la femme qu'il aime et il compte bien ne plus se cacher et le lui avouer le plus rapidement possible.

Deeks se perd dans ces pensées mais il est bien vite ramené à la réalité lorsqu'il sent une légère pression sur sa main. Il regarde alors Kensi qui fronce les sourcils.

« -Kensi ? Hey Fern, je suis là ! Ouvre les yeux pour moi s'il te plaît ou dis moi quelque chose...

- Deeks... » murmure-t-elle d'une voix roque et à peine audible.

Elle est réveillée, enfin ! Deeks ne peut contenir sa joie et l'embrasse sur le front. Il va enfin pouvoir lui dire tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur.

* * *

**Voilà voilà... désolé pour le retard mais j'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)**

**Dîtes moi ce que vous pensez, Kensi doit-elle lui en vouloir ou pas ? **


	5. Chapitre 5

**Encore merci pour vos reviews, je vous adore :D**

**Voilà la suite avec un (tout petit) peu de Densi ^^**

* * *

_Elle est réveillée, enfin ! Deeks ne peut contenir sa joie et l'embrasse sur le front. Il va enfin pouvoir lui dire tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur._

Kensi ouvre péniblement les yeux mais y parvient finalement. Deeks est penché au dessus d'elle et l'observe avec ce sourire qui n'appartient qu'à lui.

« - Hey Fern !

- Deeks... la voix de Kensi est faible et roque

- Tu veux un peu d'eau ? demande-t-il

- Mmmm, est la seule réponse de sa partenaire

- Okay, je t'apporte ça. »

Deeks va donc chercher un verre d'eau pour sa coéquipière et en profite pour ramener le médecin avec lui afin qu'il voie comment se sent Kensi. De retour dans la chambre Kensi est assise, adossée à ses oreillers, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« - Kensi ? l'interpelle Deeks en lui posant un verre d'eau sur la petite table mais cette dernière ne répond pas et l'ignore

- Mademoiselle Blye ? tente à son tour le médecin

- Docteur, répond alors Kensi qui est bien décidée à ignorer Deeks

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Ça pourrait être pire, répond-t-elle tout simplement

- Bien, une infirmière va venir vous voir et changer vos pansements. En attendant, il faut vous reposer et ne surtout pas vous lever ou forcer sur vos blessures.

- Compris ! »

Pendant que Kensi répond aux dernières questions du médecin Deeks se recule et se tient maintenant dans l'encadrement de la porte en attendant patiemment de pouvoir s'expliquer avec elle. Il se rend bien compte qu'elle l'ignore mais peu importe il lui doit une explication et refuse que les choses se passent mal entre eux. Comment lui dire tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur ? Et si elle ne ressent pas les mêmes sentiments que lui ? Des milliers de questions lui passent en tête, au fil des minutes Deeks se perd de plus en plus dans ses pensées et c'est seulement lorsque le médecin prononce son nom pour la troisième fois qu'il lève la tête et le regarde.

« - Monsieur Deeks, il faut laisser mademoiselle Blye se reposer...

- D'accord, je vais lui tenir un peu compagnie si ça ne vous dérange pas

- Bien sûr mais si elle ressent le besoin de dormir ou qu'elle est fatiguée vous devez la laisser ! explique le docteur calmement

- J'ai bien compris. » répond simplement Deeks.

Le médecin quitte alors la chambre pour laisser seuls les deux équipiers. Deeks s'approche du lit de Kensi et s'assoit sur le fauteuil avant de prendre la main de Kensi dans la sienne, cependant Kensi retire brusquement sa main.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande-t-elle sèchement

- Je suis venu te voir... répond-t-il pris de cour par le ton qu'utilise Kensi

- Bah voilà tu m'as vu, tu peux y aller !

- Kens' ?

- Non, y a pas de Kens' qui tienne ! Va-t'en Deeks j'ai pas envie de te voir et encore moins de te parler pour l'instant !

- Kensi il faut vraiment qu'on parle, s'il te plaît, laisse moi t'expliquer... demande-t-il d'un ton suppliant

- Tu veux m'expliquer quoi ? Que tu n'étais pas là pour me protéger et que je me suis prise deux balles ? Ou encore que tu ne m'as pas donné de tes nouvelles pendant deux moins ? Dis moi Deeks parce que honnêtement je crois qu'il y a trop de choses que tu dois m'expliquer mais tu vois je suis fatiguée et j'ai vraiment pas envie de te parler alors va-t'en ! s'énerve Kensi

- Je suis désolé Kens'... » dit-il piteusement avant de faire demi tour et de quitter la chambre.

Il se doutait que les retrouvailles seraient difficiles mais il est bien loin de la vérité, Kensi ne lui pardonnera jamais et le pire c'est que tout est de sa faute, si seulement il avait signé ces fichus papiers plutôt. Deeks quitte donc l'hôpital le moral au plus bas ne sachant plus quoi faire pour que Kensi lui pardonne et ne sachant même pas si elle acceptera de lui reparler un jour.

Kensi s'en veut tellement de lui avoir parler comme cela mais il faut la comprendre, elle qui a toujours refusé de s'attacher aux gens de peur qu'ils l'abandonnent avait commencé à s'attacher à son partenaire mais il l'a abandonné pour cette mission et le pire de tout c'est qu'il n'a même pas pris la peine de lui envoyer ne serait-ce qu'un petit message durant deux mois ! Et maintenant il vient la bouche en cœur et veut s'expliquer. Kensi ne sait plus quoi penser, son coéquipier lui a plus que manqué durant ces deux mois mais elle ne peut pas lui avouer la vérité car elle même se voile la face et refuse d'accepter le fait qu'elle ressent peut-être un peu plus qu'une simple amitié pour cet homme. Comment lui faire confiance alors qu'il l'a laissé pour cette mission ? Si seulement il était un agent du NCIS il n'aurait pas eu à partir...

Quelques heures plus tard, Kensi trouve enfin le sommeil tandis que Deeks se pose de plus en plus de questions. Il est assis sur le sable face à l'océan lorsqu'il se décide à envoyer un message à Kensi, il espère simplement qu'elle le lira. Parfois les choses sont plus faciles à écrire qu'à dire, il sort donc son portable et commence à taper son message.

Kensi se réveille avec une faim de loup mais malheureusement la nourriture de l'hôpital n'est pas réputée pour être bonne. Elle veut sa dose quotidienne de sucre, ses donuts, son café... Elle décide donc de prendre son portable pour appeler Callen afin qu'il lui ramène quelque chose de mangeable et rempli de sucre mais lorsqu'elle prend son téléphone elle s'aperçoit qu'elle a un message de Deeks. Au premier abord elle ne veut pas l'ouvrir et le supprimer directement mais elle finit par l'ouvrir quand même.

_Hey Fern,  
Je sais très bien que tu m'en veux et que tu n'as pas envie de ma parler et c'est pour ça que je t'envoie simplement ce message. Si tu me réponds tant mieux mais si tu ne me réponds pas bah je ne t'embêterais plus.  
Je tiens juste à te dire que je m'en veux terriblement pour avoir été absent aussi longtemps et pour ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles mais voilà, maintenant je suis là et je ne te quitterais plus jamais si c'est ce que tu veux...  
Si tu as envie que je passe te voir, tu n'as qu'à me répondre et je serais là le plus rapidement possible.  
Deeks _

Kensi a la gorge nouée par ce qu'elle vient de lire, doit-elle lui répondre ou pas ?

* * *

**Alors ? Est-ce que Kensi va lui répondre ? Ou doit-elle le faire languir encore un peu ? ^^**

**Dîtes moi ce que vous voulez ;)**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et vos avis sur la suite que je devrais écrire mais vous m'avez tous demandé des choses différentes alors j'espère ne décevoir personne avec ce chapitre... :)**

* * *

_Kensi a la gorge nouée par ce qu'elle vient de lire, doit-elle lui répondre ou pas ?_

Cela fait maintenant plus de trente minutes que Kensi relit en boucle le message que Deeks lui a envoyé. Elle veut tellement lui répondre mais en même temps que doit-elle répondre ? Que non tout n'est pas de sa faute et qu'elle s'est énervée pour rien quelques heures plutôt ? Ou doit-elle simplement lui envoyer un message lui demandant de venir pour en discuter face à face ? Kensi est partagée, d'un côté elle lui en veut de ne pas avoir été là mais de l'autre elle s'en veut de le faire culpabiliser encore plus car au final cela n'est pas réellement de sa faute. C'est alors que ses mots lui reviennent à l'esprit ''_maintenant je suis là et je ne te quitterais plus jamais'' _que veut-il dire par là ?

Pendant ce temps, Deeks attend impatiemment sur la plage. Il veut tellement lui parler et lui dire tout ce qu'il ressent mais il a réellement peur de la réaction qu'elle puisse avoir. Il ne veut pas ruiner leur amitié mais à force de taire ses sentiments il se fait du mal à lui même. Il attend depuis près d'une demi-heure une réponse en vain, il en est sûr, Kensi n'est pas prête à lui pardonner. Que va-t-il faire si elle refuse de lui reparler ? Ou de travailler à nouveau avec lui ? Toutes ses interrogations cessent lorsqu'il sent son portable vibrer dans sa poche mais malheureusement sa joie est de courte durée lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que c'est un appel d'Hetty.

« - Deeks à l'appareil

- Monsieur Deeks, j'aimerais vous voir le plus rapidement possible.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai juste besoin de vous parler de la dernière affaire.

- D'accord, je serai là dans une dizaine de minutes. »

Deeks ne sait quoi penser de cet échange mais se lève tout de même et se dirige vers le parking où il a garé sa voiture. Cela lui prend à peine cinq minutes avant de se retrouver derrière le volant, il met alors le contact et sort du parking pour se rendre à l'OPS qui est à tout juste une dizaine de minutes si le trafic n'est pas trop dense. Cependant durant ces dix minutes il ne cesse de repenser à la ''discussion'' qu'il a eu avec Hetty, que veut-elle ? Parle-t-elle de la dernière affaire entant qu'agent de liaison qui remonte à un peu plus de deux mois ou bien de sa mission sous couverture pour la LAPD qu'il vient juste de finir ?

Au bout de quinze minutes, il arrive finalement dans le parking de l'OPS et se dirige d'un pas hésitant dans le bâtiment puis vers le bureau d'Hetty. Il se retrouve enfin devant Hetty qui est assise le nez plongé dans un dossier et qui sans même lever la tête lui fait signe de s'asseoir. Il prend donc place dans le fauteuil face à Hetty et attend qu'elle lui dise pourquoi il devait venir la voir si vite.

« - Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclame-t-elle en relevant la tête et fermant le dossier

- J'ai fait au plus vite Hetty...

- Je m'en doute mais nous avons différentes choses à mettre au point et notamment avec vos collègues.

- Tous vas bien avec eux ! se défend Deeks

- Dois-je vous rappeler l'altercation que vous avez eu avec monsieur Callen à l'hôpital ?

- Non c'est bon je m'en souviens mais c'est rien Hetty, on était juste tous les deux à cran et puis de toute façon il avait raison.

- Je pense que là n'est pas la question, si je vous ai appelé c'est pour que vous puissiez vous expliquer calmement avec monsieur Callen et monsieur Hanna.

- Ils auraient pu m'appeler eux-mêmes ! réplique le blond

- C'est bien là le problème, vous êtes tous des têtes de mules et aucun de vous n'osent faire le premier pas alors c'est moi qui vais le faire pour vous messieurs et après cela nous parlerons de la dernière affaire, si vous voulez bien me suivre. » à ces mots Hetty se lève et se dirige vers les bureaux des deux agents.

Deeks n'a pas d'autres choix que de la suivre, il se lève donc à son tour et suit sa patronne jusqu'aux bureaux de Sam et Callen.

« - Messieurs je pense qu'une discussion sérieuse s'impose entre vous tous, annonce Hetty

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Hetty, on n'a rien de spécial à se dire... réplique Callen

- Bien au contraire monsieur Callen je souhaite qu'il n'y ait aucune tension dans mon équipe alors je vais m'éclipser et pendant ce temps vous allez vous expliquer, dit Hetty avant de quitter les trois hommes

- Alors comme ça tu as besoin d'Hetty ? demande Callen

- Non ! C'est elle qui m'a appelé parce qu'elle voulait me parler de la dernière affaire mais on doit s'expliquer et mettre les choses au clair avant tout.

- On a rien à expliquer, tout va bien, on était tous à cran et les mots ont dépassé notre pensée pour chacun de nous... explique Sam

- C'est vrai, mais on est bon ? Enfin je veux dire personne n'en veut à personne ? demande Callen

- C'est cool pour moi, et puis de toute façon vous avez dit la vérité...

- Non Deeks, on a été trop loin tu as eu une mission et tu n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'y aller ! intervient Sam

- J'aurais pu dire non.

- Deeks, tu es un agent de liaison tu as deux partons et s'ils te veulent pour une mission avec la LAPD tu dois y aller c'est comme ça... tente de le raisonner Callen

- Je sais mais si seulement j'avais signé ces papiers plus tôt, marmonne Deeks

- Quels papiers ?

- Rien laissez tomber.

- Deeks, de quoi tu parles ? » demande Sam.

Cependant Deeks ne répond pas car il sent son portable vibrer dans sa poche.

* * *

**Alors, quel est le verdict ? Honnêtement je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous aura plu ;)**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Voilà un autre chapitre un peu plus long ce coup-ci ;)**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

* * *

_Cependant Deeks ne répond pas car il sent son portable vibrer dans sa poche._

Quelques minutes plutôt, Kensi s'est décidée, si elle veut obtenir des réponses à toutes ses questions elle doit lui répondre et lui demander de venir. Elle lui a donc envoyé un message.

_Deeks,  
Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle sérieusement et rapporte moi quelque chose à manger s'il te plaît, je meurs de faim..._

Voilà, le message et claire, rapide et va droit au but. Elle espère simplement qu'il va réellement venir la voir et vite parce qu'elle meurt de faim mais aussi parce qu'elle meurt d'envie d'entendre ce qu'il a à lui dire.

Les minutes semblent durer des heures mais Kensi entend finalement un léger ''toc'' et la porte s'ouvre doucement laissant apparaître une tête blonde. Kensi lui sourit alors timidement et Deeks entre dans la chambre avec les bras chargés de donuts et de sucreries en tout genre. Kensi ne peut s'empêcher de sourire encore plus en voyant qu'il a pensé à lui prendre toutes ces choses qu'elle aime tant. Deeks s'approche en silence de Kensi et lui dépose tout ce qu'il lui a rapporté sur la table près du lit. Un lourd silence s'installe alors entre les deux jeunes gens tandis qu'ils se regardent dans le blanc des yeux. Ne supportant plus l'atmosphère qui règne dans la chambre d'hôpital Deeks se décide à parler.

« - Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va, ne t'en fais pas...

- Alors il faut qu'on parle ? demande Deeks en prenant place dans le fauteuil à côté du lit

- Je crois bien que oui, répond Kensi d'une toute petite voix

- Je suis désolé Kens'.

- Non Deeks, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser ! Je n'avais pas le droit de te parler comme ça... dit-t-elle honteuse

- Tu avais tous les droits de me parler comme tu l'as fais, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse.

- Si tu l'as tenu, tu n'es pas parti volontairement.

- Kensi, j'aurais pu dire non ! J'avais les moyens de refuser cette mission mais j'ai préféré ne rien faire et y aller quand même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Je veux juste savoir une chose Kens', est-ce que tu veux toujours travailler avec moi ? demande Deeks le plus sérieusement du monde

- Mais bien sûr que je veux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Deeks ?

- Juste pour savoir si c'est bien ce que tu veux.

- Deeks, je suis perdue là ! dit-t-elle en se redressant un peu

- Tu veux qu'on travaille ensemble et c'est ce que je veux aussi alors je vais signer ces papiers.

- De quoi tu parles ? Quels papiers ? demande Kensi qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe

- Il y a pas mal de temps déjà Hetty m'a offert un poste entant qu'agent permanent du NCIS...

- Quoi ? l'interrompt-elle

- Je ne voulais pas prendre la mauvaise décision en les signant trop vite sans réfléchir mais je me suis rendu compte qu'au final ne pas les avoir signé a été ma plus grande erreur... explique-t-il

- Tu es entrain de me dire que tu avais la possibilité de devenir un agent permanent du NCIS et que tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Même si je te l'avais dit Kens' qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Je te connais, tu m'aurais dit de ne pas les signer parce que sinon ça aurait prouvé que tu as envie que je reste à tes côtés et tu ne montres jamais tes sentiments, je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec toi ! Un jour tu vas me parler comme à un ami, le lendemain on va fleurter et un autre jour tu vas me faire la tête et m'en vouloir pour je ne sais pas trop quelle raison. Et c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai besoin de te parler, il faut qu'on mette les choses au clair, j'en ai assez de jouer. »

Deeks s'arrête enfin de parler et reprend sa respiration tandis que Kensi est blanche comme un linge. Elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir compris ce qu'il vient de se passer, Deeks vient vraiment d'insinuer qu'elle a besoin de lui. Ce n'est pas possible, elle n'a jamais eu besoin de personne auparavant alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il la connaisse si bien et qu'il sache ce qu'elle pense malgré les efforts qu'elle fait pour tenter de garder en elle toutes ses émotions ?

« - Kens' ? l'appelle Deeks doucement en prenant sa main dans la sienne

- …, Kensi ne répond rien, il tient sa main dans la sienne

- Hey Fern, t'es avec moi ? s'inquiète Deeks devant son manque de réaction

- Tu sais que moi aussi j'ai pensé à beaucoup de choses pendant ces deux derniers mois, dit-t-elle finalement

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Je crois que si je ne le dis pas maintenant je ne le dirai jamais...

- Je t'écoutes, dit-il concentré sur les prochains mots que sa partenaire va prononcer

- Alors voilà, je me suis rendue compte que même si je ne veux pas trop l'admettre ces deux mois ont été assez longs sans toi et il est possible que tu m'aies manqué...

- Seulement possible ? Parce qu'à moi tu m'as manqué princesse !

- Bon d'accord tu m'as manqué, avoue Kensi en rougissant

- Je le savais ! s'exclame Deeks en resserrant l'emprise qu'il a sur la main de Kensi

- Enfin te t'enflammes pas trop non plus Deeks ! »

À ces mots Deeks éclate de rire bien vite suivi de Kensi qui essaye tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux car rire quand on vient de se prendre deux balles dont l'une qui a abîmé des côtes ne fait pas forcément du bien. Les deux collègues sont enfin revenus en territoire neutre, ils se taquinent et se chamaillent sans penser à autre chose. Chacun d'eux sait qu'ils vont devoir à un moment ou à un autre parler sérieusement de leurs sentiments mais pour l'instant ils vont plutôt s'accorder une petite pause et juste continuer comme avant.

« - Bon alors raconte moi ce que j'ai manqué pendant mon absence ? demande Deeks

- Pas grand chose tu sais, la routine... répond Kensi en commençant à manger l'un des donuts

- Oh je suis sûr qu'il s'est passé des choses intéressantes !

- Bah tu sais quand tu n'es pas là, on travaille plutôt sérieusement !

- Quoi ? Ça voudrait dire que quand je suis là on ne travaille pas sérieusement, fait-il semblant de s'indigner avant que Kensi ne lève les yeux au ciel

- Et puis ça serait plutôt à toi de me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces deux mois !

- Je ne peux pas tout te dire, alors disons juste que j'ai dû infiltrer une bande de dealers qu'on voulait arrêter depuis pas mal de temps déjà et qu'au final ils n'ont pas été arrêtés mais tués...

- Oh d'accord et à part ça ?

- Bah je suis rentré quelques jours plus tôt c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis là ! s'exclame-t-il

- Deeks ? demande soudain Kensi qui semble ne pas vraiment avoir écouté ça dernière réponse

- Oui...

- Signe ces papiers ! » dit Kensi d'une voix à peine audible.

Il ne rêve pas, Kensi vient réellement de lui demander de signer les papiers et de devenir un agent permanent du NCIS.

* * *

**Bon ça y est, c'est officiel, Kensi ne lui en veut pas et lui a demandé de rester avec elle ! **

**Comment va réagir Deeks mais surtout comment vont réagir les autres membres de l'équipe ? ^^**


	8. Chapitre 8

**J'adore vraiment vos reviews, vous me rendez accro MERCI beaucoup !**

**Voilà la suite de ma fiction sans plus attendre :)**

* * *

_Il ne rêve pas, Kensi vient réellement de lui demander de signer les papiers et de devenir un agent à plein temps._

Deeks en reste bouche-bée, il ne sait pas quoi lui répondre alors il se contente simplement de resserrer l'emprise qu'il a sur sa main et de lui sourire timidement. Les deux jeunes gens se regardent alors dans les yeux pendant ce qu'il semble durer une éternité avant qu'une infirmière entre dans la chambre et les interrompe.

« - Monsieur Deeks, les visites sont terminées ! annonce l'infirmière

- Je vais rester si ça ne vous dérange pas, répond-t-il en montrant bien qu'il n'a pas l'intention de laisser Kensi seule pour la nuit

- Ce n'est pas moi qui fixe les règles et les heures de visites sont terminées alors veuillez laisser votre amie se reposer s'il vous plaît ! dit-elle d'une voix plus sévère

- Non il ne part pas, intervient Kensi ce qui surprend Deeks

- Mademoiselle Blye ce n'est pas vous qui choisissez, je suis navrée mais votre ami doit partir...

- Non il doit rester car je suis sous protection policière ! invente-elle sans même y réfléchir

- Exactement, intervient Deeks, elle a abattu son agresseur il faut donc être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de représailles de la part de ses complices.

- Ah excusez-moi je ne savais pas, balbutie l'infirmière, je vais vous laisser alors mais cela n'empêche pas que vous devez la laisser se reposer.

- Mais bien sûr ! » lui répond-t-il le plus innocemment possible.

Leur coup a marché, l'infirmière a vraiment cru ce qu'ils ont raconté, ils n'en reviennent pas eux-même mais après tout cela peut être possible. L'infirmière quitte donc la chambre en jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux coéquipiers qui la regardent partir le plus innocemment du monde. Les deux amis attendent que la porte soit refermée complètement et que l'infirmière soit loin avant de se regarder et de rire.

« - On l'a bien eu ! dit Deeks à bout de souffle

- Tu m'étonnes, répond de la même manière Kensi qui se tient les côtes

- Hey ça va ? s'inquiète Deeks aussitôt

- Oui t'inquiètes pas, j'aurais juste pas du rire autant.

- Oh...

- Bah oui, tu connais la sensation !

- Ça c'est sûr, enfin bon il faut que j'appelle Hetty, donne moi deux minutes et je reviens.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne restes pas ici ? Et pourquoi tu dois appeler Hetty ?

- Tu ne m'as pas demandé quelque chose il y a environ une petite heure ? demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil

- Sérieusement, tu vas le faire ? Tu vas signer ?

- Kensi je t'ai promis de rester à tes côtés pour de bon ce coup-ci alors oui je vais le faire, je vais appeler Hetty et lui dire que je signe les papiers.

- Oh Deeks... » murmure Kensi.

Deeks ne peut alors s'empêcher de s'approcher de Kensi et de lui déposer un léger baiser sur le front ce qui lui fait monter le rouge aux joues avant de sortir dans le couloir et d'appeler Hetty.

Quelques minutes plus tard Deeks entre à nouveau dans la chambre le sourire aux lèvres et lorsque Kensi le voit ainsi elle sait que c'est bon, il a officialisé envers Hetty, les papiers vont être signés dès qu'il retournera à l'OPS. Deeks s'assoit donc dans le fauteuil et sans même y réfléchir prend la main de Kensi dans la sienne avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

« - Je serai officiellement un agent du NCIS demain matin à la première heure, dit-t-il tout sourire

- …, Kensi ne sait quoi répondre et se contente simplement de lui sourire tendrement

- Tu devrais te reposer maintenant Kens', il est tard.

- Viens, chuchote-elle

- Mais je suis là Kens', répond-t-il sans vraiment comprendre la demande de sa partenaire

- Dors avec moi s'il te plaît, dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible

- Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal...

- Deeks s'il te plaît. »

Ne pouvant dire non à Kensi surtout si elle lui demande de cette façon Deeks se lève du fauteuil et grimpe sur le lit tandis que Kensi se décale sur le côté afin de lui laisser un peu plus de place. Faisant attention au moindre de ses gestes, Deeks s'allonge à côté de Kensi et passe son bras derrière sa tête de cette façon Kensi vient se blottir contre le corps de son partenaire et cale sa tête au creux de son cou. Deeks l'encercle alors de ses bras et lui embrasse à nouveau le front avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit ce à quoi elle répond par un simple gémissement en se serrant au maximum contre lui.

Au petit matin les deux équipiers se font réveiller dans la même position par l'infirmière qui vient apporter le petit déjeuner.

« - Et bien vous avez le droit à un garde plus que rapprochée mademoiselle Blye ! ironise l'infirmière

- Que voulez vous, je prends mon job au sérieux ! répond Deeks sur le même ton ce qui fait légèrement rire Kensi

- Mais oui bien sûr, bon je vous ai amené le petit déjeuner et si le docteur arrive je vous conseille de ne plus être dans son lit monsieur Deeks !

- Merci et oui ne vous en faites pas le docteur n'en saura rien, promet Kensi en lui souriant avant qu'elle ne quitte la chambre

- Bon il faut que j'y aille Kens'.

- Déjà ? demande-t-elle en levant la tête

- Plus vite je pars, plus vite je serai de retour, dit-il en se levant

- Ok, d'accord mais fait vite !

- Promis. » dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Deeks quitte donc la chambre pour se rendre à l'OPS. Durant le trajet, il ne peut s'empêcher de constater l'évolution de sa relation avec Kensi en à peine une journée, le matin même elle refusait de lui parler et pourtant ils ont passé le nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il l'a même embrassé plus en une journée qu'en trois ans de partenariat mais il n'ose pas encore espérer plus de la part de Kensi, elle l'a déjà laissé entrevoir ses sentiments en lui demandant de rester à ses côtés alors il va la laisser aller à son rythme pour la suite. Cependant il espère de tout son cœur que la suite sera riche en émotions et qu'il puisse enfin lui révéler ses sentiments sans qu'elle ne parte en courant effrayée qu'il ne l'abandonne puisqu'il sera un agent permanent du NCIS tout comme elle.

* * *

**Voilà la fin de ma fiction :) **

**Enfin peut-être un petit épilogue avec la réaction de l'équipe au complet ? Je ne sais pas, à vous de me dire si vous voulez que je continue ou pas...**


	9. Chapitre 9

**C'est la fin pour de bon ce coup-ci ! **

**En tout cas merci à tous pour leurs reviews, favorites, follows... vous êtes géniaux !**

* * *

Cela fait maintenant six mois que Kensi s'est fait tirer dessus et que Deeks est devenu un agent permanent au NCIS. Pendant ces six mois beaucoup de choses se sont passées au sein de cette équipe, Kensi et Deeks ont enfin eu cette fameuse conversation sur leurs sentiments et elle s'est plutôt bien terminée puisqu'ils sont enfin plus que de simples coéquipiers et même plus que de simples amis.

_* FLASHBACK * _

_Après avoir signé les papiers officialisant son statut au sein du NCIS, Deeks est de retour à l'hôpital auprès de sa partenaire._

_« - Hey princesse, je suis officiellement ton partenaire ! annonce-t-il tout sourire_

_- C'est vrai ? lui demande-t-elle en se redressant dans son lit _

_- Et oui, tu ne vas plus pouvoir te débarrasser de moi comme ça, dit-il en s'approchant du lit_

_- Je ne comptais pas me débarrasser de toi Deeks, avoue-t-elle_

_- Heureusement que j'ai signé aujourd'hui alors ! _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Hetty m'a annoncé que la LAPD avait encore besoin de moi pour finir une ancienne mission..._

_- Tu ne vas pas y aller ? lui coupe-t-elle la parole_

_- Calme toi Kens' je n'ai pas l'intention d'y retourner, dit-il tendrement en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit en lui prenant la main_

_- Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'un jour tu voudras y retourner, murmure-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible_

_- Kens' ?_

_- ..., elle ne lui répond pas et baisse les yeux_

_- Kensi regarde moi s'il te plaît, dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le dos de sa main _

_- …, elle lève alors la tête et ce qu'elle voit dans les yeux de son partenaire lui fait perdre pied_

_- Voilà qui est mieux, murmure Deeks, Fern je suis ton partenaire maintenant et je ne compte pas t'abandonner, d'accord ?_

_- D'accord... » murmure-t-elle à son tour en le prenant dans ses bras._

_Ils sont restés dans cette position un bon moment avant que Deeks ne se recule doucement et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser tendre._

_* FLASHBACK *_

Kensi et Deeks sont donc bien plus que de simples coéquipiers depuis près de six mois maintenant même si cela ne fait que quatre mois qu'ils sont officiellement ensemble. En effet, Callen et Sam ne l'ont pas vu d'un très bon œil au début mais il est vrai que Kensi et Deeks n'ont pas fait dans la délicatesse pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

_* FLASHBACK * _

_Callen et Sam sont arrivés tôt ce matin-là pour finir quelques rapports mais visiblement Callen n'est pas concentré sur son dossier._

_« - Tu ne trouves pas que c'est bizarre ? demande soudainement Callen_

_- De quoi tu parle G ? _

_- Bah je sais pas trop, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose entre Kensi et Deeks... cela a pour effet de stopper net Sam dans ce qu'il était entrain de faire_

_- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? _

_- Tu n'as pas remarqué que Kensi n'arrive plus jamais en avance comme avant, qu'ils arrivent de plus en plus souvent ensemble et qu'ils sont toujours collés l'un à l'autre ou entrain de se lancer des regards en coin !_

_- Oui j'ai bien remarqué un petit rapprochement mais je suis sûr que c'est à cause du séjour à l'hôpital de Kensi, Deeks veut juste se faire pardonner de ne pas avoir été présent pour elle ce jour là c'est tout, rien de plus ! » _

_Callen ne peut lui répondre car il entend les deux jeunes coéquipiers arriver et il ne veut pas que Deeks et Kensi sachent qu'il a des doutes sur leur relation._

_« - Salut les gars !_

_- Bonjour, bonjour !_

_- Vous avez l'air plutôt en forme, observe Sam_

_- C'est vendredi donc bientôt le week-end, annonce Deeks_

_- T'as quelque chose de prévu ? demande Callen_

_- Ouaip !_

_- Et on peut savoir ce que c'est ?_

_- On passe le week-end ensemble... déclare Kensi en prenant tout le monde par surprise_

_- Pardon ? s'étrangle Sam avec son café_

_- Deeks et moi passons le week-end ensemble !_

_- En amoureux, ne peut s'empêcher de rajouter Deeks en lançant un sourire charmeur à Kensi qu'elle s'empresse de lui retourner_

_- Quoi ? s'étrangle à son tour Callen_

_- Kensi et moi on est ensemble, en couple, amoureux, tout ce que tu veux quoi ! dit-il en passant son bras autour des épaules de Kensi_

_- Tu vois je te l'avais dit et tu ne voulais pas me croire, accuse Callen_

_- Deeks gymnase maintenant ! dit Sam en se levant_

_- Non les gars vous allez pas lui faire le discours de grands frères, c'est très gentil, je sais que c'est pour mon bien mais il ne me fera jamais de mal parce qu'il m'aime alors ça ne sert à rien... tente de leur faire comprendre Kensi_

_- D'accord Kensi comme tu veux, dit Sam gentiment avant d'ajouter sur un ton menaçant, si tu lui fais le moindre mal Deeks ou si tu pars, on te retrouvera !_

_- Tant mieux parce que je ne compte ni lui faire du mal ni la quitter ! dit Deeks en embrassant Kensi _

_- Pas de ça ici ! » s'exclame Callen choqué._

_Les deux amoureux se sont alors séparés en riant et chacun a repris son travail._

_* FLASHBACK *_

Au fil des mois cependant les deux agents se sont bien vite rendus compte que Deeks n'avait pas la moindre envie de quitter Kensi, il est complètement raide dingue d'elle et visiblement c'est réciproque. Kensi et Deeks sont tout bonnement inséparables même si leur chamaillerie n'a pas cessé et qu'ils s'embêtent toujours autant c'est pour mieux se retrouver à la fin de la journée chez l'un ou chez l'autre. En effet, ils n'ont pas encore sauté le pas pour vivre ensemble mais cela ne saurait tarder car Deeks est bien décidé à convaincre Kensi et elle est elle-même à deux doigts d'accepter sa proposition.

Personne au sein de l'OPS n'aurait pu penser six mois auparavant que Kensi et Deeks entreraient main dans la main chaque matin et qu'ils partiraient de la même façon chaque soir mais pourtant c'est le cas et leur histoire est bien loin d'être finie.

* * *

**Voilà cette fiction prend fin ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire, de commenter ou de me suivre :) **

**À bientôt j'espère pour de nouvelles histoires ;)**


End file.
